Dhataki
Summary Dhataki is an OC created by Luxardel. Dhataki is a higher being that currently governs The Revertigo Nexus. Other higher beings who know of him refer to him as the Storymaker, since he likes to read and write stories. In comparison to the Yuracion Devas, he is like a child and is fairly new to his position. Unfortunately, this left him unprepared for his current dilemma. N'anya, a deity similar to Dhataki, is the original governor of the Nexus. However, after an intense argument with Dhataki, she accidentally placed a powerful dimensional paradox seal on herself and the universe. This sealed her soul and most of her power away within this universe. This also caused the universe to experience a loophole that reverts itself back to a primordial state and creates a brand new timeline. This is called a Reversion Trigger (RT). The RTs in each timeline occur when the main characters reach the end of their journeys. Unfortunately, this freezes the flow of time in their universe and they are stuck there until N'anya can fix everything. Dhataki managed to form this universe into a compendium known as the Akashic Novel. Due to the seal still within the universe, however, it discards its previous timelines into a separate inactive Akashic Novel. The collection of these discarded novels and the sealed one is what makes up The Revertigo Nexus. Though the act is cruel to the previous timelines, Dhataki must cause the correct RTs to move N'anya's soul through her dimensional riddle in the hopes of breaking her seal. Dhataki is highly intelligent and even has a great sense of humor. Before meeting N'anya, he was pretty anal about doing things right and believed there was only one right way to do them. N'anya managed to help him understand his powers better and show him that there is more than one way to do things. At first, he was unsure about being a higher being when he was made one, but he eventually found a desire in developing a universe using his story writing abilities. His original place of guardianship is over the Xenotheos Universe, where he developed it by literally writing its story in a book. However, he didn't finish that universe's story due to his current endeavor of freeing N'anya. Stats Tier: Likely High 2-A ''' '''Name: Dhataki Gender: Male Age: Unknown Origin: The Revertigo Nexus, Xenotheos Classification: Yuracion Deva, Higher Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Stamina, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, High-End Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Creation, Existence Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Low-Godly Regeneration, Probability Manipulation, Acausality, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Intangibility, Temporary Invulnerability, Summoning, Atom Manipulation. Attack Potency: Likely''' High Multiverse Level+'( Is a fairly young Deva. However, should be as strong as the others when restricted.) 'Speed: Immeasurable''' Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: 'Nearly Endless 'Range: 'Infinite '''Standard Equipment: '''Tome of the Quixotic Playwright 'Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: '''N/A '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Keys: Restricted Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Losses: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Space-Time Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Energy Users Category:Causality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Summoners Category:Atom Users Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2